


The Misadventures of Robin, Dog Wonder (and her clueless owners)

by canarycry (Frost_Iron)



Series: Puppy Love [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluffy things, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Iron/pseuds/canarycry
Summary: The continued adventures of Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, and Robin their wonder-dog. Can be read as stand alones.





	1. Cheaters Never Prosper

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Moving In

The New Year had come and gone but Jason and Dick still hadn't made up their minds about which home would be the best place to start their lives together. Dick argued that that his Penthouse which was equipped with it's own batcave (when Dick had referred to it as his West _Wing,_ Jason had tossed his key down right there and walked out), while Jason argued that his apartment was cozy and right in the heart of the city, which meant they didn't have as far to go when they finished patrolling each night. The arguments continued over numerous breakfasts, family gatherings, and stakeouts but when the beginning of February approached, the rest of the family made it clear that they were well over listening to the couple fight about this any longer.

This was how Jason and Dick found themselves in the parlor of Wayne Manor, surrounded by family. Tim, Babs, and Cassandra opted to side with Jason, while Damian, Steph, and Bruce sided with Dick. Alfred had elected (wisely) to remain neutral. Bruce had even been wise enough to invite Clark, who physically placed Jason into a chair when the younger man had walked in to see a banner which read 'Intervention'.

"This is fuckin' stupid, we can make this decision on our own." Jason rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest defensively.

Damian tutted and shook his head. "If you two insufferable morons were capable of coming to a decision on your own, we would not be in this place. But I can assuredly speak for myself and the others who have grown weary of listening to you two whine incessantly about the other. You will decide tonight."

Dick sighed dramatically and looked to his family. "Fine. How do you all plan on solving this then?"

The eager grin on Tim's face should have tipped them all off that this intervention wasn't going to be pleasant for either of them. He stood and folded his hands behind his back. "Gentlemen, today you both find yourself in a position where you can end this intervention. --Bruce has decided that this intervention would work best if you each argued your side, and then we, as your family, took a vote on where you would live." Tim cleared his throat and nodded to Damian and to Cass who walked up to join him.

"But we three elected to ignore his stupid ideas in favor of something much, _much_ more entertaining. --Damian, if you would please," Tim offered out his hand to show two keys, one marked red and one marked blue.

Tim attached the blue key to Damian and the red key to Cass before stepping back.

"In order to win the right to live in either apartment, you have to get your color key back from either Damian or Cass. Now to make things entertaining, I'm going to give each of them a five minute head start before either of you are allowed to begin the chase. If at any point you cheat, injure, or maim anyone--" he stopped speaking to look pointedly at Jason. "You will be disqualified and victory will automatically forfeit to the other man."

Jason frowned while Dick simply rubbed his forehead.

"Contestants and runners, if you would please join me outside we can get you outfitted with body cams and the cans of paint that you will be using to track your respective key." Tim proudly walked outside with Cass and Damian, Dick and Jason following reluctantly behind.

"I will blow you every day for a month if you let me win," Jason purred, squeezing Dick's ass gently.

Dick smirked and playfully shoved his lover back. "Not even if that offer was for a year. Now gear up, I don't plan on making this easy for you little wing."

Jason glanced to the side and saw Robin, who was still working her way through her playful puppy year. He grinned and moved to kneel down in front of their dog. "Who's my good girl, huh?" He mused, stroking her fur. Lately it had been Jason in charge of training Robin, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve that he had yet to show Dick. Maybe today would be the day for it.

He moved back to stand next to Dick as Tim finished hooking everyone up.

Tim quickly punctured the paint packs that were attached to Damian and Cass before stepping to the side.

“Okay everyone ready? On your marks, get set, run!” He shouted, the airhorn taking over as Damian and Cass both bolted up ahead across the manor grounds.

Dick rushed ahead after their head start had finished, taking off after Damian who had his key. But Jason hung back a little, rocking on his heels and smirking as Dick glanced back at him with a suspicious frown.

After waiting a few seconds Jason let out a high pitched whistle, bring Robin to his heels. Together they began to run and when Jason whistled for the second time, Robin ran even faster than Jason and used her speed to get in front of Cass.

Cass, though normally a supremely focused being was distracted by the dog that appeared in front of her. However she realized much too late that she was running too fast to stop and tripped over her own feet as she tried to avoid hurting Robin.

Robin gave a happy little bark and moved over to Cass, licking her face before grabbing the pouch with the key in it.

“Good girl! Come back now!” Jason shouted, patting his knees to bring Robin rushing over to her. Tim frowned and sounded a secondary alarm, alerting Dick and Damian to return. Jason took the pouch from Robin and ruffled her soft golden fur.

“You have to wait to open that until everyone gets back here,” Tim stated, clearly disappointed in Jason. However Jason was too happy about his win to pay attention to Tim and instead took delight in rolling around on the ground with his puppy.

It took another few minutes for Damian and Dick to come back and by this point the only happy person was Jason. He smirked and held up the pouch. “I assume I can open this now? --Dick, when we move into my place you’re going to have to cut back on clothing,” he mused.

Tim motioned for Jason to open the pouch, but as he peered inside, his face fell.

“What the shit is this Replacement?!” Jason shouted. In his palm sat a bright blue key, not the crimson red one he had been hoping for.

Tim plucked the key out of his hand and smirked. “I warned you that if you cheated, the victory would automatically be forfeited to Dick,” he mused. “Don’t you think it’s a little suspicious that Robin just _happened_ to know which pouch to grab?” He asked.

Dick cackled as he watched Tim grabbed the pouch and poured out a handful of treats for Robin.

Jason sat on the ground looking both angry and dumbfounded. He pouted, ignoring Robin even as she came over to nudge him.

Dick sighed and kissed the top of Jason’s head. “I’ll come by with a bunch of boxes in the morning!”

Jason simply groaned and fell back on the ground just as Tim came to hover above him.

“Want to know the icing on the cake of this little victory for me Jase?” Tim’s voice rang down sweetly from above.

“I don’t see how you could make it worse Timmers.”

“--Bruce helped train Robin to go for the treats.”

Tim pranced back inside gleefully, leaving Jason to watch from the ground. And to add insult to injury, Robin ran to Bruce who was watching from the door with a small smirk growing at the corner of his mouth.

“Fucking bats,” Jason muttered.


	2. Leave a Light On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the dark is a secret between Dick & Jason.
> 
> The prompt for this one was seeing the boys react to a power outage. Remember for more of these one-shots, you can suggest a prompt in the comment section or send one to my tumblr: brightestdaay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of smut in this chapter!

It was a rare night spent cuddled up on the couch for Dick and Jason, with Robin draped lazily in front of the fireplace. Normally both boys would be out chasing down criminals across the rooftops of Gotham, but given that the big bad villains were all safely locked away in Arkham Asylum, crime had been quiet so it hadn’t been hard for either one to be persuaded to take the night off. They had just ordered pizza (and cheesy breadsticks at Dick’s insistence) and were watching some random sitcom on the TV until it arrived. All seemed well...until it wasn’t. 

Dick frowned and waved a hand quickly in front of his face. “Did I just go blind or is the power out?” He asked. 

Jason rolled his eyes and lightly smacked the back of Dick’s head. “Seriously dickhead? You can’t honestly be that dense,” he muttered. He slowly stood up and squinted as he worked on allowing his eyes to adjust to the low light of the room. 

He padded over to the console near the door but winced when he heard a small yelp. “Shit...sorry girl,” he mumbled as he stepped more carefully now. It took him a few more minutes to reach the smartconsole near the door which was configured to run on their backup generator. Jason poked at the screen, grunting in frustration when nothing happened.

“Goldie tell me that you remembered to fill the generators this week after you used it to power up your escrima sticks,” he spoke as he folded his arms over his chest and turned in Dick’s general direction. 

“Would you love me less if I told you that I got sidetracked and forgot?” Dick offered a grin, but in the dark it went unseen.

Jason snorted and rubbed a hand over his face. “Honestly, maybe a little babe. This was supposed to be a relaxing night in, and now I have to go out to get gas which will be--” He paused and moved to peer out of the window nearest to him.

“Yep very expensive because this appears to be at least our block of the city if not more,” he sighed. 

Dick frowned and chewed his bottom lip while he thought. “Do you think this means we won’t get our pizza now?” 

A overly dramatic groan broke through the silence. “Dickie I swear to God one day I’m going to kill you and then myself,” he muttered. “Instead of focusing on what to shove in your mouth, how about you find me a flashlight.”

Dick smirked into the dark and slowly crept over to Jason. Though his eyes hadn’t fully adjusted, he had trained himself on the layout of his apartment in the dark in case he had ever been blindfolded or if he needed to get around in the dark. It only took a few seconds before he had quietly managed to plant himself on his knees in front of his lover.

“I can think of something else to shove in my mouth right now...it might keep me quiet,” he purred, nuzzling his cheek up against Jason’s strong thigh. Jason to his credit, managed to hide the slight jolt of his body that came when Dick caught him off guard. He hadn’t even heard the other man move.

“Fuckin’ sneaky acrobat,” he murmured. Jason glanced down, able to see the shape of his lover on his knees and pushed one hand into Dick’s soft black hair. “You know that I’m still annoyed at you, right?”

Dick shrugged and worked to unbutton Jason’s jeans, yanking them down to his ankles to reveal the silky feeling boxer briefs that Dick had given him for Valentine’s Day this past year. Jason was already half hard and beginning to tent the fabric.

A coy smile formed on Dick’s lips. “You don’t seem so annoyed little wing,” he purred. He began to mouth at the fabric covering Jason’s cock. Dick hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled the briefs down slowly, letting the fabric drag along Jason’s cock.

Jason whined and looked down. “Dickie c’mon baby,” he moaned before he used his grip to push Dick’s mouth towards his cock. Dick compiled and opened his mouth wide, welcoming Jason’s thick cock into the warm wet heat inside. Jason gasped and wrapped his other hand around the base of his cock, guiding it entirely into Dick’s mouth. He almost blew his load right there when he bottomed out at the back of his lover’s throat.

“God baby I bet you look a beautiful mess right now,” Jason purred as he pulled his cock back and was greeted with the sounds of Dick gasping for air. He gripped his cock and rubbed the head against Dick’s lips, smearing precome on them. 

“Jay...fuck my mouth. Please,” Dick rasped, panting hard as he knelt before his lover. His own cock was painfully hard and trapped in his pants as he had been turned on by Jason taking control. 

Jason chuckled darkly and did as he was asked, sliding the length of his cock past Dick’s lips and deep into his mouth. “You like when I use you, huh? Kinky.”

They moaned in unison as Jason gripped Dick’s hair and snapped his hips forward, beginning to fuck his lover’s throat. Jason felt lost in the warmth and the heady pleasure that came from picturing what Dick looked like, his throat bulging whenever Jason managed to get deep enough. 

Jason moved his hips back and forth roughly for a few moments longer, relishing in the feelings produced when Dick’s tongue ran along the underside of his cock or when Dick’s teeth grazed the sensitive skin just lightly enough to cause Jason to shudder. 

“Fuck! --Oh god Dickie just like that!” Jason froze and gasped as his balls clenched. His grip on Dick’s hair tightened as he came hard into his lover’s mouth. He whimpered and slowly drew back before running his hands gently through Dick’s soft hair. Jason bent and slowly lifted Dick to his feet, holding him close.

Jason sighed and kissed Dick deeply, tasting himself on his boyfriend’s tongue. “Can I return the favor?” He asked softly. 

Dick blushed and cleared his throat. “You don’t need to...I uh-- I came already back when you came down my throat,” he whispered. “But I am hungry and I don’t think that pizza is coming.”

Jason chuckled and kissed Dick’s forehead before bending to pull his pants back up. “Let’s see what we can do about that then, yeah?” He sighed contentedly and groped his way through the dark to find a flashlight. He shined it over to Dick who held a hand in front of his eyes while scowling. 

“If you blind me, I’ll have to sic Robin on you,” Dick mused. Jason rolled his eyes but grinned anyways. 

“Shut up Goldie and go find some candles for the table while I try to put together a meal that consists of some actual food groups.” Jason bustled around the kitchen, bumping into things now and then which filled the otherwise quiet apartment with softly muttered curses. 

xXx

Dick laid down one last candle on the table and glanced to Robin with a smile. The spacious open-plan penthouse was glowing softly now that he had lit every last candle he owned. “Do you think this is what Jay had in mind?” He asked, earning a simple bark in return. Dick shrugged and moved to ruffle Robin’s golden fur. Dick smiled and sighed. “Go fetch Daddy, Robin.”

Jason quirked an eyebrow and looked at the dog as she trotted into the kitchen. He grabbed the tray laden with food and walked out to set it down on the table. “Did I hear you call me Daddy?” He asked as he set down the dishes of salad and sandwiches. 

He saw the light pink tint on Dick’s cheeks through the light of the candles, drawing forward a grin. “You’re kinkier than I thought Grayson. Maybe we’ll have to explore that later,” he purred.

Dick eagerly ate his sandwich and nodded. “I’d love to show you...when?”

Jason leaned in close and kissed the area where Dick’s jaw met the neck. 

“Another time, once I’ve forgiven you for forgetting the gas, Goldie. Until then, you have the food to keep you entertained.” Jason smirked softly and tossed a scrap of ham to Robin. 

Dick clenched his jaw and slammed his glass back down. “I said I was fucking sorry Jason. Do you want me to get down on my knees for you again?” He spat. He shoved his chair back and swallowed hard. “I’ll go get your precious fucking gas.” Dick stormed out the door so fast that Jason was barely out of his chair before the older man was gone.

Jason slumped down in his chair and swallowed. “Fuck!” He shouted, slamming his hand hard enough against his plate that it cracked. He heard a soft whimper and looked down to see Robin’s large sad eyes staring at him.

“I know...I’ll fix this. Don’t worry pup,” he whispered. Jason grabbed his jacket and took off after his boyfriend. 

xXx

It took Jason almost an hour to locate Dick at the only remaining gas station in the area that was still open and had power. His heart broke a little to see Dick just sitting on the sidewalk outside of the minimart attached to the gas station. Dick had his own share of anger issues and Jason knew deep down he had been teasing him too much about the gas. If he’d just decided to let it go, they would still be nice and cozy in their apartment instead of out here in the frigid Gotham weather. 

Jason pushed his hands into his pockets and moved to sit down next to Dick. He didn’t say anything, but when his boyfriend didn’t get up to leave or ask Jason to go, he figured maybe this night was salvageable. 

“I forgot my wallet to pay for the gas,” Dick whispered. “And my coat.”

Jason took off his coat and draped it over Dick’s shoulders before pressing a kiss to his temple. “I’m sorry I acted like such a little shit, you didn’t deserve that Dickie,” he murmured. It was colder than Jason remembered the forecast calling for.

Dick sighed and nodded. “I’m sorry I snapped. It’s not so easy to be reminded of a mistake over and over again...not since Catalina,” he muttered. Dick glanced up to Jason just as a few light snowflakes began to fall, framing Jason’s face in such a beautiful manner that it stole Dick’s breath away. 

“Why are you starin’ at me like that goldie? Do I have food in my teeth?” Jason asked with a frown. Dick chuckled and held his hand out, catching a few snowflakes to show Jason. 

“They’re as unique and beautiful as you are little wing.” Dick had a goofy smile on his face; the one Jason loved most -- it was Dick’s most honest smile for when he was truly happy. Jason chuckled and kissed his boyfriend deeply. 

“C’mon you big sap, we have a small furry child to get home to.” Jason stood and stretched out, Dick quickly following suit.

“What about the gas? We won’t have any power or heat for the apartment.” Dick put his hands on his hips and waited.

Jason grabbed Dick’s hand and pulled him close.

“Let’s go warm up another way,” Jason purred, leading Dick off into the dark night to settle their love once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are always taken if you submit them to my tumblr: brightestdaay


End file.
